A shifting device is a part of a downhole tool that may be used to shift one or more sleeves in a wellbore. For example, a completion assembly positioned within the wellbore may include a plurality of sleeves that are axially-offset from one another. The downhole tool may be run inside the completion assembly, and an engagement member (e.g., a collet) on the shifting device may be used to engage a first of the sleeves. Once engaged, the downhole tool is moved axially to shift the first sleeve from a first position (e.g., closed) to a second position (e.g., open). The engagement member may then disengage the first sleeve, and the downhole tool may be moved axially until the engagement member engages a second of the sleeves, where the process may be repeated. Rather than disengaging the first sleeve, the downhole tool may instead be moved axially to shift the first sleeve from the second position back to the first position, after which time the engagement member may disengage the first sleeve, and the downhole tool may be moved axially until the engagement member engages a second of the sleeves, where the process may be repeated.
It may be desirable to know the load on the shifting device when the shifting device engages and/or shifts the sleeves. For example, this knowledge may be used to identify sleeves that are not functioning (e.g., shifting) properly. The load on the shifting device may be determined by monitoring the hook load at the surface. However, monitoring the hook load may yield inaccurate results when the drill string is made up of multiple segments/joints that have different properties (e.g., inner diameter, outer diameter, material grade, etc.). Monitoring the hook load may also yield inaccurate results when the wellbore includes one or more deviated or horizontal sections or when there are restrictions in the wellbore. Currently, the load is determined in deviated and horizontal wellbores using one-time shear indicators. However, one-time shear indicators cannot measure the load for multiple sleeves.